The Baroness of St Gregory
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: The German occupation of St. Gregory is not going as well as the Germans had wished. However, the baron's new wife, an Englishwoman herself, may prove the best asset of them all.
1. The Letter

Island at War

Liebe Elizabet,

All is well here on the island. I have received communication from the High Command that you will be joining me here on St. Gregory. For this I am most exceedingly happy, but you, as an English woman, will doubtless be also be of benefit in the transition between invasion to occupation. Given your ability to adapt, I know well you will be an asset at my side. As the Lady of the Kommandant, you will have certain expectations of you, but I know you will more than manage. My heart will be glad to see you. We have been married for such a short time, I would like to know you better.

MFG,

Oberst Baron Heinrich Von Rheingarten

Der Deutsche Kommandant der Britishen Kanaliseln


	2. The English Lady

Island at War

Chapter 2 - The English Lady –

Her name was Elizabeth.

She was nervous.

Of course she was nervous. She was surrounded by Germans. It was April 1940. She had been with her mother visiting her mother's family and now were on the wrong side of the war. Her mother was German and a still beautiful woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that could melt icebergs. When the Germans had discovered her and her daughter in the town of Leipzig, they were taken under guard to the capital. Her father had made it safely back to allied territory, but his family was being held captive by the Fuehrer himself.

"Guten Tag." A slightly impatient voice of a male nearby said.

Elizabeth was naturally fluent in German or at least enough to speak to her mother's family. She looked up and it was clear it was the second, possibly the third time he had said it to gain her attention.

He looked at her curiously. He was an officer, a young officer, but an officer none the less of the Wehrmacht. He was a secretary or something of that nature. His eyes were vivid blue as he watched her. His grey/green uniform made him sinister, but his face gave her pause. He was handsome and clearly just as curious about her. Why would he not be? An English girl in the office of the Fuehrer himself.

She smiled as she rose to her feet. She swallowed as she shook her head. She was not in danger, at least not from him. She was an English aristo after all and had some value. Lady Chester, her mother, had spoken to her friends in Berlin who had given her a place to stay and spoken to Hitler on her behalf. Even now the countess was speaking to the leader of the Third Reich himself as she waited outside.

The young officer watched as the door opened. He watched her even as the door opened. He saluted seeing that Hitler was there with two other officers. One was Friedrich Olbricht a general. The other was a Colonel by his uniform, but he stood back. There was an aloofness to the colonel made Elizabeth wonder about him.

Lady Chester smiled as she walked to her daughter. "Lizzy." She said.

"Can we go home?"

"I am afraid not." Her mother said, pointedly speaking in English, though it was clear the officers understood well enough. "We are t stay as the guests of the Fuehrer."

"So we are prisoners." Elizabeth said stepping back.

Hitler was watching them not totally sure what to make of it. He was protecting them for now by offering his protection for now. They were speaking too quickly for him to follow, but he smiled none the less.

"You are my guests." He said in German.

Elizabeth looked at him. The Fuehrer was short, she looked him in his dark eyes. "So we can leave as we will?" She asked him.

"The borders are closed, my dear. It is safer here." He said lifting a hand. "Oberst Von Rheingarten will see you housed." He said looking behind him at the colonel who was standing watching. He was a handsome man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face. He was tall and could not be much passed five and thirty. He was nearly a foot taller than the petite, Miss Chester. Hitler turned his attention to his General. "Olbricht. You had something to show me."

"Yes." The senior officer said.

Lady Chester followed them when Olbricht nodded her. They spoke as they walked in fast German.

Elizabeth turned her attentions back to the colonel who was regarding her, his hands behind him, his clever eyes missing nothing. She cocked her head. "You speak English." She said watching him, her green eyes meeting him in something close to Challenge.

He shifted a little. "I speak it Vell enough, Frauline Shester." He said, pointedly in English though it was accented. He noted another thirty-something officer coming toward them. This man was a larger build, slightly shorter, with blue gray eyes and red hair, much like her own. "Dis is Hauptmann Mueller, Frauline. Fur nov he vill be your protection."

"My jailer." She said.

He sighed. "As you vill." He looked at Mueller and nodded.

There was an officer's ball in two weeks. The young Frauline Chester was expected to be there as guest of the Fuehrer. She also knew from speaking to her mother that this was to put her on display for the high ranking officers who were not married. If she were to marry one and produce children, it would ensure her safety and help their cause. Elizabeth thought the idea was foul and did not wish to be any man's wife.

Mueller was with her as they walked the streets looking at shops in Berlin. She liked him and he treated her like his younger sister. Clearly he did not wish to court her so much as keep her safe as was his duty. A big man, few would challenge him. It was his intellect she liked about him. They would play chess and he would speak about his life as a teacher in a Gymnasium. He was a handsome man as well and she liked speaking to him frankly about topics that would make her mother faint, she was sure.

The girl found his company not as stifling as she had expected. He was a good man and gentle with her. He respected her also and made sure not to cross any boundaries. When she asked him why he had not make an advance he said simply he would not cross the Fuehrer.

The baron, the oberst, occasionally came for tea. Since it was his man who was watching over the young woman and her mother, he wanted to check in on them. From Mueller, she had learned he had been widowed for nearly a year.

The baron sat stiffly drinking the tea the young woman had given him. She was chuckling at something Mueller had been speaking to her about. As much as he liked her tolerating the man, he had an odd flare of jealousy in him. It was ridiculous. She was not his wife, intended, or lover, but oddly he liked her defiance and nature. Her hair and eyes, and all of her were lovely. She was an asset to the Reich, though she did not know it. Hitler was using her as a tool to be married to the highest bidder and to try to soothe over some of the war. A Kommandant with her as a wife could be stationed near England and perhaps calm the populous. Perhaps. Her loyalties were hardly to Germany right now since she was by all intents, a prisoner.

The baron took his leave, bowing to her, and left. His mind was in turmoil. He wanted to save her from everything he could. He knew well that Hitler and his officers were capable of, if they decided she was no longer of use or if they wanted her to be forced into a marriage.

Mueller watched the colonel go and looked at the girl next to him. "He was quiet today."

"He broods." She said.

"He is a good superior officer. He is the fairest man I know."

She nodded. "Do you think he will dance with me at the ball?"

"I intend to."

"I know." She smiled. "Can we go out? It is a nice day."

He nodded. "Of course."

In a square she was looking at something when some enlisted started cat calling to her. She turned and they realized she was not German. Mueller was near and saw the men coming toward her and they circled like vultures.

The two circled the girl pawing at her basket and calling to her as though she were nothing by a street whore. She pulled herself to a wall and two leaned there looking at her. "Why are you here?"

"I am shopping." She said in German.

"For what?" the second asked

"We can help you." The first said.

"Go away."

"No. Perhaps you need a guide for the town since you are foreign." The second said.

"No." She said trying to duck away looking for Mueller. One caught her arm and pushed her to the wall.

"We are not done with you yet." He said pressing her there and looking at her intently. His hand was dangerously close to her breast. "What is your hurry Frauline? We won't harm you…"

"What goes on here?" Mueller's voice was loud, but calm as he stood there. The two turned and blanched seeing it was a captain whom was speaking to them.

"We were…" one said snapping to attention.

The other one saluted also. "She looked lost."

"She is not. Now go." Mueller said.

They moved quickly away and Mueller turned his attention to the quivering young woman. "It's okay. They are gone." He said in English, but she did not seem to hear. "Frauline Chester? Elizabet?" He asked looking at her intently.

She was panting looking at him wildly, but she did not appear to even see him. He stepped to her and touched her shoulder. She whimpered and her eyes rolled up to look at him. "Johann." She whispered and then her knees buckled.

Thankfully, Mueller caught her to him. He took her weight easily and then wrapped an arm around her back and the other under her knees. Pulling her lolled head to his chest, he lifted her and carried her, her basket on her stomach.

He walked the three blocks home and came to the door just as the baron was walking by. "Mueller. What happened?"

"She fainted Oberst."

"Why?"

"Some enlisted troubled her. They scurried away when I confronted them. Can you get the door so I can put her on the couch?"

"Of course." The baron said opening the door as he looked down at the girl's dreamy face.

She needed protection and he knew what he had to do as Mueller laid her on the couch. She was already waking, but the baron took his leave. He needed to get his thoughts in order before he proceeded in this delicate matter.


	3. The Officer's Ball and an Offer

Island at War

Chapter 3 – The Officer's Ball and an Offer

It was May Day and as the sun set the officer's ball was beginning.

Elizabeth had a lovely gown and her escort, the ever present, Johann Mueller was in his dress uniform. Lady Chester was across the room speaking to several officers in their native German.

Elizabeth smiled as the first dance struck up. Mueller smiled and bowed to her offering his hand. She took it as others about them clapped in delight that they went first. Others joined as Mueller waltzed with her easily, but made sure she was the proper distance from him.

There were several officers there she knew. General Rommel was there. He was to be leaving soon for North Africa, but his appearance made the party that much more interesting. He was already a war hero and now would lead the Germans to victory.

After the first dance, Lady Chester, Elizabeth's mother introduced her daughter to the general. Rommel was polite and even amused by her presence there.

The call for dinner was heard and the men and women filed into the great dining hall. Elizabeth found Mueller on one side of her and the baron Von Rheingarten on the other. Across from her were several other high officers and Rommel was down near Lady Chester and Hitler himself.

The baron pulled back the chair and allowed the girl to sit. Mueller looked on amused and then sat down. The baron sat as well, but his back was ramrod straight as he looked about. He regarded Elizabeth with his aloof ways, but she could see something was in his eyes as he watched and spoke to her.

After dinner she rested for a time before the baron himself requested a dance. She was startled as he cut in on a junior officer and she smiled as he led her through the delicate steps of the waltz.

"Why are you here?" He asked her softly.

"I am a captive."

"Do you wish to be free?"

"You know I do, Baron."

He smiled a little. It was the first smile she had seen. "I am sure. And what would you do to be free?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes. I do not like being a display for a country whom I do not love and is hostile to my own nation."

He nodded. "Bravely spoken, my dear."

"It is the truth."

"Indeed." The waltz ended and he took her to the punch bowl. He stood stiff, regarding her as she sipped the punch.

"I am afraid baron."

"Oh?"

"Yes. What is to become of me…?"

Mueller stepped to her and dipped his head to the baron before smiling at Elizabeth. "You owe me another dance my dear."

"Very well, captain."

The baron watched them go and then looked toward where Hitler himself was sitting watching and Lady Chester was with him. The baron wondered about the woman. Was she so easy to give up her husband's nation or was she better at playing the game than any hoped to.

He considered that as he made his way to them to speak to them.

V+V

Elizabeth needed some air. She ran out onto the terrace and walked down to look out over the lake behind the castle in the garden. She was alone, for once, her escort, she could see was near the window speaking to a woman. She could see that Johann was bored, but clearly he had not noticed her missing.

A soft cough drew her attention to the left. Rising from where he had been sitting was a man she was startled to see. He was in his dress uniform.

She dipped her head. "Oberst." She greeted.

He regarded her with his blue eyes. The baron always had a look of superiority as he stood, arms behind him. His boots shone in the moonlight. She knew he was from the Prussian Aristocracy as her own mother was. He looked out over the garden behind her. "You are alone, Frauline?" He asked in English.

"Yes."

"Then it is well I happened to be here. Some of the younger officers have had too mucsh to drink and unescorted dis could be dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"Even you are not that naïve." He looked at her. "If you do not understand, perhaps I must educate you. Soldiers are an interesting breed."

"You are a soldier."

"I am an officer."

"And it makes a difference?"

"Exactly so." He said stepping to her. "We are more tamed in our…excesses."

"Why are you here, baron?" She asked as she felt him move and circle behind her. He watched her like a fox stacking a chicken, but she strangely did not feel ill at ease, but smiled facing him.

"My name is Heinrich, Elizabet." He said.

She blinked. "Why the sudden drop of formality?"

He sighed and spread his hands. "I like you Lizzy." He said using her nickname. He took a step to her. "I am widowed. I need a wife to continue in my position as Oberst in the Wehrmacht."

"Is that what you call a proposal?" She asked baffled.

He lifted a hand. "Hear me out."

"You are in need of protection. My name will provide that." He watched her intently. "Berlin is full of wolves."

"And you are not one?"

"No." He said. "I see this as a political arrangement for us both."

"But are you not also required to have children?"

"Two, yes." He said, surprised she knew of the laws. "Though I have two sons in the Luftwaffe." He smiled for the second time she had seen. "However, I would not hold you to any obligations you did not consent to."

She blinked, mind whirling. He meant it. It also made sense. She was the ward of the Fuehrer, a prize to be had by any high ranking official who asked for her hand as the leader saw fit.

"We will need to speak to my mother and others." She said, breathless.

"I already have." He remarked. He looked out as a soft bit of rain started. He reached up and touched her cheek. "Consent was given if you accept."

"I am under his guardianship and I do not have a choice."

"I would prefer to not have you forced." He said. He pulled her into an alcove out of the rain. "You are a strong spirit, Lizzy. I will not see it broken."

"But we are not in love."

He leaned close to her. "Your life is in danger here. With an officer as a husband, you will be safe." He watched her and then touched her cheek. "Would it be so hard?" His hand was warm and gentle.

"So I am already sold and paid for. How much am I worth?"

"More than you think you are." He said. He pressed his mouth to her own in a soft kiss as the rain fell outside the small alcove. "I would see you happy." He told her putting a ring on her finger.

"I suppose I could have much worse."

"Exactly." He kissed her again, this time his hands finding her waist. He pulled back enough to look at her face. "You are beautiful." He smiled and nuzzled her. "I will make you happy, my schatzchen. Never fear."

"Frauline Elizabeth!" Came a voice on the air.

She gasped and the baron smiled. "Mueller." He said looking up as his captain came to them.

"Where have you been?" Mueller asked addressing the girl after saluting his superior. He spoke good English as well.

"Becoming Engaged." The baron said. He took her cool hand and kissed her knuckles before bowing over her hand. "Until later, my dear."

He stepped out as the rain was becoming less. Mueller looked at the girl. "What?"

"Apparently, I am to be a baroness."

"Congratulations." Mueller said with a warm smile.

"We shall see."


	4. The Baroness

Island at War

Chapter 4 – The Baroness –

It had been a week and Elizabeth had not seen her intended. He had been busy setting affairs in order, Mueller had told her.

Now she stood in her wedding dress of blue. It was hardly a proper wedding dress, but the Germans needed material and she was happy to have the jumper and skirt that went to below her knee. She held some flowers, some roses Mueller had found in a garden.

Johann Mueller informed her he would be giving her away as her "brother." She liked that idea. She liked him and he had always treated her well, like a sister. She would have loved to have had a brother like him.

They entered the church together. No one spoke of love. She had been bought and sold and today was her wedding day. There were only a few guests. So few they only filled the first two rows. Adolf Hitler was there, her mother, and others.

Standing with the priest, in his dress uniform, back ramrod straight, eyes haughty as they always were stood the Baron. He watched his bride come to him and he took her cool hand in his much larger one and held it after Mueller placed it there.

She spoke her words and he did as well, watching her keenly before at last the last blessing was upon them. He gently stepped to her and kissed her mouth softly, chastely, and then pulled back. They were presented and he held her hand in his. They walked together, out of the church. His men were outside holding sabers up in an archway. They made it to their car and he helped her in.

He looked at her as she looked about. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise." He said softly. He still had not relaxed his formal demeanor.

"Heinrich?" She asked softly.

He lifted a hand softly and shook his head.

They arrived at a hotel. He ushered her up the stairs to the top of the building. The room had a beautiful view of Berlin and was lavish with its furnishings. He watched her as she walked to the balcony. He walked to the door and smiled. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really." She admitted. "It is beautiful here." She said.

"It was the Fuehrer's idea. I would taken you to my country estates."

"You have estates?"

"Several vineyards, a manor house, and other lands."

"You are an aristo then."

"Yes." He said. She was speaking German, but he liked her better speaking English. He stepped to her and pulled her gently back into the room. He looked at her, at last his expression was more relaxed and his eyes bright.

"Oh so you are human." She said and then clapped a hand to her mouth as soon as she said it.

He barked a laugh. "And you wonder why I like you. You speak your mind. A rare quality." She had never heard him laugh and she looked at him as he loosened his collar and removed his iron cross. "What?" He asked. "Did you think I was a cold man?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

He shook his head and he lifted his hand to her hair before pulling her to him for a kiss. He deepened the kiss and when they were both breathless, he pulled back. "Easy, sweetheart. We have several days to know each other."

"But why are you so cold in public?" She asked.

"I am a colonel. It is expected." He shrugged.

She nodded. She supposed that was correct. He pressed a kiss to her brow and held her in his embrace. "I could get used to you in my arms." He said softly, his lips against her hair.

"So what does one do?"

"In what regard?"

"Does one throw their clothes off and have at it, or is there an art to it?" She asked. "It is nearing dark and…"

He pulled back and looked at her startled. "Do you think I married you, simply to bed you?"

"Well…" She looked about in confusion avoiding his intense blue eyes. He was taller, more muscular, and looked as though he could be in a fight and win. His look then turned amused which unnerved her further.

He smiled. "Love making can be any time of day, my sweet, but we are newly married, and I do not intend to be on you the moment I can. It is hardly fair to you as a virgin."

"How do you know…"

"The examination you endured three days ago. My apologies. I would have rather they just allow me to marry you, but being a Colonel and you are English…"

She sighed. That had been brutal and she had ached for two days. However, her mother had been pleased. Her husband set about removing various parts of his uniform and setting them down neatly on a chair. He sat and removed his boots and then looked at his new wife who had dropped into a chair beside him.

"I am curious." She said. "Do you have family? You said you had two sons."

"Yes. They will be coming to meet you when they are released." He said pausing as he set the boots to the side. She was leaning forward, watching him alertly. "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything. I know hardly anything about you, Heinrich."

"Which a contrast to the fact I know much about you." He watched her.

She blinked and then sat back a little. He smiled and touched her hand. "I will be leaving you soon, my sweet. I would know more about you."

They spoke until dinner time. It was brought to them and he allowed the men to bring it in. His wife was still on the couch. They had not moved much as they spoke. He liked her frankness and her humor. She liked his openness and his soft words.

He had a gentleness she did not expect and a frank honesty. "Where will you go?" She asked.

"The Western Front. I am to be the Kommandant of the Channel Islands once we take them." He looked at her.

"You are to be an occupier."

"Yes."

"The people will not be pleased."

"I suppsect not, but they will learn to deal with it." He watched her. "This is of course where you come in."

"What?" She asked.

"You are English. You can pass as a German, my dear, but you are English. Once my force is settled and the civilians not resisting, you will join me."

She looked startled. "A wife joining her husband?"

"Many high ranking officers have their wives stationed with them." He smiled a little. "It will be safe, I assure you, but you will also serve a purpose."

"Oh?"

"You are English." He repeated. "You can be a liaison between us." He sat forward. "Any children you bear me will be born of two cultures and will help bind us there."

"So I am not just a woman. I am a tool to gain favor."

He shook his head. "No." He said. "Just my young bride who will help me win over a people."

"But you are a Nazi. I am just the daughter of a Count, a political hostage."

"Not anymore. You are my wife, a Baroness." He looked at her. "And I am not a Nazi. I fight for Germany. I am a member of the Wehrmacht."

She wondered if she had angered him for he sat back slightly. "Heinrich." She said.

"Yes, my love?" He asked looking back toward her.

"I am scared."

"It is good to be." He said. "The world is a dangerous place." He looked at her a moment before speaking again. "The sooner my child is safely in your womb, the better." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It protects you."

"I thought you would protect me."

"I will, but a child of an officer give you more power so to speak as its mother."

She nodded. "I…I am not sure what to do…"

"There is time enough for that." He assured.

There was a knock at the door. Their dinner had come.

Dinner was simple, but elegant and then they had strawberries with chocolate. She looked at them and smiled. He chuckled and lifted one to her lips. She bit it and he lifted his other hand to catch the wayward bits of chocolate. He smiled and ate the rest licking the pieces up as he watched her savoring the fruit and rich chocolate. He spotted some chocolate on her lip. He leaned forward and kissed her. Licking it off the corner of her lip playfully.

She was startled by his sudden showing of affection. She had thought him to be unemotional, but he had been smiling and chuckling with her for the last two hours. Perhaps he needed to be outwardly cold to people to gain their respect. For now he was Heinrich, her husband.

He was older by more than two decades. Soon she would be turning nineteen, in a couple of months, and he was a year passed forty. He could be her father and in fact her father was only three years the Baron's elder. His two sons were eighteen and twenty.

He looked at her mouth and then kissed her, pressing her back against the couch that she sat upon, hungrily kissing her with a kiss. She made a small sound in her throat as his hands came to her breast. They were larger than many girls her size, but still young, pert, and full. He pulled back looking at her as he panted a little. His hands, sure and steady, went to her dress and began to undo the buttons of her blouse from behind.

She looked at him, allowing his advance. She shivered a little and he smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." She admitted.

"I will not hurt you." He said. He pressed kiss to her collar bone. He then looked up at her and smiled. "It will hurt once, and only once when I enter you. It does for all women, my sweet. I am sorry."

She gasped as his fingers caressed her breasts through the material of her blouse. Her blouse fell forward revealing her bra and freckled skin. He kissed her pressing down her arms. It fell to her waist. He removed her bra and the straps fell down her arms as well. He looked at her and she hand the instinct to try to cover herself as Heinrich looked at her.

He smiled, amused and caught her hands. He smiled at her and bent his head down to kiss the tops. She whimpered as he kissed down one, cupping the other. She had no idea why she was feeling as she did. He knew exactly what he was doing and she felt so inexperienced.

He pulled back after watching her head fall back due to his ministrations. He smiled and stood up. He offered his hand and pulled her up with him. He kissed her his hands going to her skirt as he walked her back toward the bedroom. Once her skirt was off her body, she stepped out of it as he continued to press her backwards, he lifted her, his hands going under her trim buttocks, and lifting her up against his waist. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and he continued to walk.

He hit the edge of the door frame to the bedroom and he broke his kiss as she giggled a little. He smiled at her and walked her in. He then set her down and pressed her back, unceremoniously onto the bed. She realized she only had her underwear remaining as she looked up at him. He was making quick work of his own clothing.

He joined her and kissed her before working his way down her body. She realized his intention as his breath stirred her lower curls. Shocked as he licked her gently, she tried to stop him, by reaching for his hair, but it felt like nothing she had experienced before.

He kissed her, his hands were firmly on her hips. She gasped as the feelings washed over her. He looked up and watched her arch against him in her first peak from a man. He smiled and eased her back down from the plateau.

"Heinrich…what…" she gasped breathless.

"A taste, my love." He smiled and kissed up her body gently as she lay there. His hips rested against her own. He then balanced himself on one hand and used the other to put himself at her entrance. She was still panting and he pressed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt.

She cried out started by the sudden pain, but he held her still, under him, cupping her face. He kissed the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes and ran down her cheeks. He well knew that had he gone slowly it would have been more painful for her.

Slowly he could feel her adjusting. His own needs forgotten for the moment, he caressed her face and neck with his hands before moving his hands to her hips. He caressed her and then her thighs softly to calm her.

She looked up at him as he watched her. "Is it…always so painful?"

"No…Only once, my love. God in heaven you are so beautiful." He whispered.

She nodded and moved her hips. He smiled and shifted pulling himself out somewhat before thrusting back against her. Her hips after a few moments answered his, of their own accord and he continued until he found his own peak and then he rested against her, his head on her breasts, panting as he held her close.

He lifted himself off her and looked at her. "My sweet wife…you are going to be bad for me."

"Oh?"

"It will be hard for me not to be thinking about you and your beautiful breasts when I am trying to work."

She blushed and he chuckled. "Did you know?" He asked lifting himself and withdrawing from her. "That when you blush you color even your breasts." She blushed even more and he smirked drawing her to him. "And that color is for me alone."

"Heinrich…that is terrible."

"You English are always so prudish about sex and relations." He said smiling. "Come rest." He said seeing her yawn a little.

"Do you want a child?" She asked him.

"Naturally." He said.

She nodded.

"Why? When was the last time you bled?"

She looked up at him in horror. Men did not discuss that…

"What?" He asked. "I was married. I know full well a woman bleeds once a month." He said. He chuckled. "And about two weeks after she is fertile." He looked at her pointedly. "So I ask again…."

She swallowed. "Two weeks ago." She said.

He beamed. "So we may conceive a child. That is well." He said.

"You are not at all concerned about it?"

"I am an officer of the Third Reich. It is my duty to bring children of the Aryan blood into the world."

"I thought you were not a Nazi."

"I am not, but I am an officer and to remain I must make you pregnant in short order."

She could not believe how frank he was being. She swallowed. "Can you…teach me…"

"Teach you what?" He asked, a smile on his lips.

"How to…please you." She said. "I…"

He chuckled and laid back. "Explore, my love." He said. When she looked at him he took her hand and kissed it before lying it on his stomach, watching her. She blinked and then took the hint and touched him. His body was an amazing specimen of manhood. She touched him and as she did, she noted his member came back to life from where it was lying against his upper thigh. She was inquisitive and touched it.

He grunted and she looked up at him, thinking she had hurt him. He smiled at her, his eyes dark with lust and need. "No. It is well. I liked it." He grated.

She nodded and continued her exploration until he longer could stand her innocent touches. They were driving him insane. He lifted her bodily on top of him, her hips straddling his. He used one hand to press his manhood against her while the other coaxed her hip down on him. She pressed down, taking him fully and she moaned at the feeling.

He smiled up at her and caressed her body as she rocked against him. He answered her. It was highly erotic to watch her body move above him and he let her move at her own pace. She was still tender, but this time it was not as hard. He moved his finger, feeling his own plateau building to her nub and caressed it even as she moved more erratically.

It could have been hours or days. She moved in such a way, innocent to what she was doing to him, but all he could do was watch her captivated as her body learned how to please herself and him. He smiled and felt her crest, his manhood inside her tightening walls as she cried out in pleasure. He followed her grunting. She fell onto him.

His arms wrapped about her feeling her pant against him as he panted. She was so slight, he hardly felt her weight, but he did feel her warmth. He was falling madly in love with this girl, this young English girl who had come to the wrong side of the war, and now after the wheeling and dealing of her mother, was now his bride, bound for the Channel Islands where he would rule as leader of the occupation. This child, this beauty, had captured him and now he was never going to let her go.

She was nearly asleep as she murmured. He heard little of what she said, but the last bit as she turned her head to the side was, "I love you, Heinrich."

He caressed her hair and her back. "As I you, my sweet." He whispered back to her, not sure she would hear, but he knew he could finally admit it now.


	5. The Channel Islands and the Arrival

Island at War

Chapter 5 – The Channel Islands and the Arrival

It had been three and a half months since Elizabeth had seen her husband. She had been brought to France. It was the second week of July, and hot. She fanned herself with a cloth fan she had.

She had reason to be feeling the heat. She looked down at her distended belly. Though she could still hide the fleshed bump when she wished to, she knew well she was pregnant. She had gone to the doctor a month ago and it had been confirmed that her off feeling and illness, especially in the mornings was due to a baby growing within her, Heinrich's baby.

She was pleased and knew he would be happy for her. She had been summoned to join him and stood on the boat deck allowing the breeze to cool her as well. She sighed. It had felt so long since she had seen the baron, and she had been forced to celebrate her birthday alone.

During the baron's month of leave, she had met his sons, Manfred and Michael. They instantly liked her and told their father, they were happy in his choice even if she were more sister than mother. She had made them several shirts and socks for the cool nights where they were to be stationed for winter. They had been grateful.

She looked up as they pulled into the harbor. The boat was draped with Nazi swastika flags and other clues that it was German. Once the boat was moored, the baroness walked down the plank to where Mueller stood waiting.

Her "brother", Johann Mueller, the captain under her husband stood watching her. As she walked to him he smiled at her and clicked his heels together and bowed. "Baroness." He greeted.

She swatted his arm playfully. "Oh come off it Johann. It is me, Lizzy." She said.

"Ahhh, but you are a Kommandant's wife now."

She snorted and the breeze moved her dress revealing her swollen belly. He stared at her and then met her gaze. "You are pregnant." He said simply.

"Yes."

He nodded. "Come then. We will take the car, your husband has arranged for you."

"A car?"

He nodded and walked to where a car was parked and a middle aged man win a black uniform was standing. He cocked his head at her, but quickly noted her belly as she touched feeling the child move within her. "Are you all right?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him. "Yes, thank you." She said in English.

"The child troubles you?"

"No." She smiled.

"The baroness wishes to rejoin her husband." Mueller said with a smile as he opened the door for her. She got in and he followed her.

Wilf Jonas raised his eyebrows. This girl was young, younger than June and Angelique Mahy and she was the wife of the Baron? He got in and began to drive. He looked at the girl in the mirror. She was flushed, but was looking out the window, letting the breeze hit her.

They drove to Sous Les Chenes. Mueller was speaking to the girl in German.

Wilf coughed bringing their attention to him. "My lady." He said. "Where do you come from? Your English sounds almost Yorkish."

"Aye. My father is Count Chester."

Wilf looked at her sharply. "Why are you with the Germans?"

"Long story really." She said. Her hand touched her belly. She took a breath. Mueller looked at her sharply and she smiled. "Sorry, it moves so strangely." She said.

Wilf smile. "My wife Kathleen told me it was like butterflies."

"Yes." She smiled.

"Butterflies?" Mueller repeated.

"Schmetterlinge." She said in German.

They arrived at the old large home. The Nazi flag was flying from the pole. She swallowed. She turned toward the house and spotted the Baron standing in his normal position with a woman and a man beside him.

The girl resisted the urge to run into her husband's arms and so walked with Mueller. Her hair was in a thick long braid down her back. She came before her husband whose eyes revealed his caring, though nothing else of his body posture did. "Baron Von Rheingarten. A pleasure as always to see you." She said formally speaking pointedly in English. Her husband had wished her to speak often to him in English to help him to understand and speak better.

He dipped his head and lifted a hand. She took it and he lifted her hand to his lips. "It does me well to see you." He addressed the two islanders near him. "Senator Dorr, Mrs. Dorr. Allow me to present my Lady wife, the Baroness Elizabet von Rheingarten."

"Your wife?" Mrs. Dorr gasped.

Senator Dorr laid a hand on her arm. "It is a pleasure, my lady." He said bowing to her and then kissing her hand. "What blesses us with your presence here?"

"Apparently I am to be of some use." She said.

The Dorrs nodded. The Baron turned to the Senator. "May we speak a moment?"

"Of course, Baron."

The girl was left with Mrs. Dorr and Mueller. Mrs. Dorr regarded the younger woman. "How on earth did you manage to be caught up in all this?" She smiled a little. "Come walk with me. There is some shade there."

The girl nodded. "My husband thought it best."

"You do not sound German."

"I am not." Elizabeth took a breath. "I am English."

"And yet you married a German."

"I really did not have a choice in the matter. The Baron is not like many others. He is a good man, respectful, kind, and gentle."

"He is an oppressor and invader."

"He is that also, I suppose, but he is very fair."

"And you are pregnant by him."

"Yes." Elizabeth said. She smiled and touched her stomach fondly. "How did you know?"

Mrs. Dorr smiled. "Women know such things." She cocked her head. "You are young."

"Yes." Elizabeth said looking at the house. "Is there anywhere I may sit? The heat is…" She felt very warm all of a sudden and she blinked her hand going to her head. Her knees buckled. Mrs. Dorr yelped and caught the girl.

Mueller, thankfully was close enough and came, taking the girl's weight easily. He swung her into his arms, looking at her face. "Lizzy?" He asked softly. Mrs. Dorr was surprised by him being so familiar as the captain looked at her dreamy face.

Her eyes rolled back and her head lolled over his arm as he held her. Mrs. Dorr looked at him. "We must get her to a couch. Some cool water will help."

"Can you fetch these things, Mrs. Dorr? I will carry her to the house."

The small island woman nodded and moved quickly.

Mueller shook the girl a moment, but to no avail. She was unconscious. He sighed and carried her petite form toward the house. "Oberst!" He barked to gain the Baron's attention as he carried the girl inside. He turned sideways so as to carry her without hitting any part of her.

"Mother of God." Senator Dorr said seeing the girl limp in the arms of the captain.

The Baron turned and gasped a little and looked to the Senator. "Excuse me." He said. Though he was trying to hide it, it was clear the man truly was worried for his wife. He moved quickly into the home and into the common room where his captain was settling the girl onto the couch. Mueller placed pillows under her knees and head and gently looked at her.

The Baron looked at his subordinate. "Well?" He asked.

"She fainted." He said.

"Why ever for?" The Baron asked.

Mrs. Dorr came in with a basin and some cloths. She set the basin of water on the ground, put a cloth in. Rolling up her elbows she wrung out the cloth and put it to the girl's head. "She needs cool." She said. "She is overwrought from her journey here and is warm."

"It is rather warm." The Baron said. He came to the girl and took her hand softly looking down at her face. The soft look was something Felicity Dorr had never seen. "Perhaps it is her weight gain from the rich foods." He said looking at her.

Mrs. Dorr cracked a laugh.

The Baron turned his blue gaze to her. "What?"

"I am sure she has been ill from that rich food."

"Why?"

"Baron, have you never seen a woman so?"

"How so?"

"Your wife is pregnant." Mrs. Dorr said.

The Baron's yes widened slightly. "She is…with child?" He looked at her middle. He looked back at Mueller who nodded slowly. "Did you know she was carrying a child?"

"Yes, sir. She is pregnant." He coughed a little. "I only noticed on the dock, however."

The Baron swallowed. "If you would, Mrs. Dorr, find my wife something to eat. Perhaps some soup?"

"Of course Baron." The woman said. He seemed surprised by her immediate reaction to leave the room to fetch what he needed.

The Baron noted the girl was stirring. He nodded to Mueller. "Some tea, Mueller."

The captain nodded moving to follow their hostess out the door. He closed it behind him. The Baron took a breath and knelt beside his wife. He took her hand and looked down at her. "Lizzy?" He asked softly.

Her eyes focused on him and she winced. "Where am I?"

"In the house. You fainted." He smiled a little. His hand went to her belly and he pressed his large hand to her. "Why did you not tell me in your letters?" He asked softly. "It is news that I think I should know, yes?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you happy?"

"Very much so." He said looking at her. "But you must promise me not to tax yourself too greatly."

She nodded.

He bent his head and kissed her cheek before moving the cloth down and wringing it out and replacing it. "My angel. You make me very proud."

"I am glad." She took his hand. She then gasped and he looked at her in concern.

"Lizzy? Shall I fetch a doctor, or…?"

"No." She smiled.

"No?" He looked at her surprised. "If you are in danger I…"

"Feel." She said cutting him off.

She laid his hand on her middle to the left side. He looked down and then shook his head. "I feel nothing."

She made a face and then moved his hand up higher and looked at him. She wanted him to feel what she felt. Surely the kicks were strong enough.

He closed his eyes and then they flew open as his mouth opened. "Yes! I feel it." He looked at her in wonder. "Is that…"

She laughed. "Yes, Heinrich. That is our baby."

He looked at her with such love and surprise as he caressed her middle gently feeling the soft kicks against his hand. Marguerite had never allowed him touch her so. He had not been with her much anyway, making children while he was on leave from the army. Now he would be very much part of this child's life. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"They think I am nearly eighteen weeks." She said. "The doctors were kind."

"Nearly halfway." He murmured. "I would see you to a doctor when you can manage to make sure that all is well."

"We are well, Heinrich." She touched his cheek.

He sighed. "Forgive me for leaving you. To be so young, alone, and with child must have been frightening."

"Yes." She said. She moved and sat up her hand going to her head a moment as the cloth fell into her lap. His hands were on her arms holding her steady.

"You should not have moved so quickly." He said.

She managed a smile and sighed. "I am well husband." She said.

A knock was heard and the Baron moved and sat beside her. Mueller poured her some tea and she took the cup. She sighed as the Baron sat beside her, watching her keenly.

Mrs. Dorr arrived with a small tray of crackers, soup, and bread. The girl smiled as her stomach made a sound. The Baron looked at her. "When did you eat last?"

"Breakfast." She admitted slowly, not looking at him.

"It is nearly sunset." The Baron looked at her.

She nodded and ate as Mueller moved about seeing to things and Mrs. Dorr sat watching her as well. When the girl was finished she smiled. "There you go. Now I suggest you rest, my dear." She said softly. "You are exhausted and the baby needs you to relax."

"Indeed." The Baron said. "Come Elizabet." He said rising. He offered his arm. She took it and they walked to the stairs. Since the stairs were narrow, the Baron had her walk before him in order to make sure that the girl did not fall backwards.

He took her to his room. She smiled as she entered and he followed her and shut the door behind him. He stood watching her as she walked about the room. In the fading light, the roundness was easier to see.

He came to her then kissing her deeply and quickly removing her clothing. He needed her now and she complied with him as she worked on various parts of his uniform as well. She removed the Iron Cross from about his neck. She smiled. The ribbon that held it was one of her stocking ribbons of red that had her name on it. She caressed it softly as he looked at her.

"I missed you, Lizzy." He finally managed.

They fell onto his bed and he made love quickly, both needing to feel the physical form of their love currently. After, a soft breeze cause her skin to goosebump as he held her to him caressing her back softly with his large hand.

He then kissed her brow, pressing her back softly so he could see her belly. It was more pronounced with her naked. He sat up, his breathing eased, and looked at her. His hand pressed to the swell as he looked at her. She looked like she had a large veined fruit on her abdomen. He gently caressed her and he felt his child moving a little.

"I will never leave you again." He whispered. Heinrich was a large man, one who could use his physical presence and force when necessary, however, though a Prussian aristo through and through, he had compassion, intelligence, and loved his wife as few men loved their women.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He answered as he bent and kissed her belly near her bellybutton. She giggled and he looked at her startled.

"It tickles." She told him.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

Z+Z

The Baron was up early as was normally his habit, but he stood, pulling on his jacket, watching his wife sleep. She was so peaceful and angelic. She was on her side facing him, her hair going every which way and he fought the urge to lose his fingers in it once more.

They had made love several times in the night. He had missed her and he promised her that he would remain her good and loving husband. She was still a child in many respects, however, and she longed to be home with him and out of the war.

He sighed and left her to carry on with his affairs of the day.

She woke alone, but she heard the German voice outside her window and knew that it was not a dream. She had been in her husband's arms, safe, loved, and happy. She smiled as she rose and made ready for the day. She put her hair in a thick braid and then began to explore.

She found the kitchen and ate some rolls for her breakfast. It eased her stomach and she sighed looking about. The house and area were beautiful.

She explored the house first and found Mrs. Dorr standing in the parlor. "Baroness." The woman greeted formally.

"My name is Elizabeth, Mrs. Dorr. I am not one for titles."

"I'm Felicity."

"Pleasure."

The older woman stepped to her. "Are you well?"

"Yes."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes. Heinrich, the Baron informed me I was not to go without again."

"He cares for you. It shows. It is amazing. I thought him a cold man and then I watched him look at you." Felicity smiled.

"What is there to do?"

"No much." Felicity said.

"I wanted to explore."

"Will the Baron let you?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Come then. I am bored as well."

Z+Z

The Baron came back to Sous Les Chenes in the early afternoon and found his wife and Mrs. Dorr on the porch enjoying tea. The Baroness was laughing about something and her laugh made the Baron smile inwardly.

Mrs. Dorr's face became impassive as she looked at him coming to them. "Baron." She greeted.

Elizabeth looked up and dipped her head. "Will you join us for tea?" She asked him.

"Ah, my dear, it is good to see you with some color." He said then nodded as he spotted a chair. "I will take tea with you." He pulled up the chair and Mrs. Dorr disappeared for a moment to get hot water and another setting. The Baron looked at his wife as she sat looking about and sipping her tea. "My you have adapted well in just a matter of a day." He sat down, removing his hat and placing it on his knee.

She smiled a little. The dress she wore, a nice summer dress did nothing to hide her condition and in fact added to it. She was beautiful and her skin somewhat shone in the light. She wore a hat to keep the sun off her head, though in the shade.

"God in heaven you are beautiful my love." He whispered.

She smiled at him and then gasped a little.

He leaned forward touching her arm. "Are you well?"

"Yes. The baby just kicked my ribs."

He nodded and sat back as Mrs. Dorr returned. "I see you are befriending my wife. I greatly appreciate it. She is in need of friends. There so little."

"I have enjoyed her company immensely." Mrs. Dorr said. "I have never met someone from York."

"So you see not all Germans are bad." The Baron said taking his tea.

"She isn't German." Mrs. Dorr said.

"She is married to an officer of the Reich. She is carrying said officer's child. That puts her rather firmly as a German, does it not?" He sipped his tea watching them.

"Heinrich…" The girl protested, but Mrs. Dorr lifted a hand.

"Do not trouble yourself my dear. The Baron and I are often at odds." She looked at the Baron. "She is not like any of you or your men."

"Naturally. She is female." He said.

"I hardly think that has anything to do with it." Mrs. Dorr said.

"It has everything to do with it. She is a woman. Women have a gentle way of dealing with the world. The Baroness is softer than many."

"And yet you married her." Mrs. Dorr looked at him. "I am not sure how I feel about a child being married to you."

"She did not have a choice." The Baron said. "It was the best for her to marry me than another officer who would have demanded much more of her."

"Demanded more of her?"

"Some of the officers of the Reich are not as gentle at being a husband as I am."

"Again you gentle with anything is hard to believe."

"There are many things about my private life that would surprise you, but never forget that I am the Kommandant and will do what I need to."

"As if I could forget. And you dragged this poor slip of a girl into this."

The Baroness stood up. "I hate that, you know."

"What?" The Baron asked.

"You are talking about me like I am not here. I am not a child. I have feelings."

"Sit down, my dear. Mrs. Dorr and I spar with words. We do not mean to upset you." He said looking at her, trying to placate her.

She sighed and sat down.

He nodded. "That is better. Now, tell me, what have you planned?"

"I have nothing planned. I am enjoying the air."

"It is good for you and the child." He agreed.

"I really would like to explore more, though."

"Soon, perhaps, and with an escort. There is a curfew in effect and I will not have you harmed."

"No one would hurt a pregnant girl." Mrs. Dorr said.

"Perhaps." The Baron said. "Unless they knew it was my child and wanted to protest. War is ugly, Mrs. Dorr. I do know full well what men are capable of."

She nodded and he rose to his feet replacing his hat. "I will wish you both a good day. I will be in my office if you have need of me, Baroness."

"Thank you." She said.

He turned on his heel and left them. Felicity looked after him. "I have no idea what you see in him."

"He is good to me." She sighed. "And he is right. There are other men who would not have been so kind and courteous."

Felicity leaned closer and smiled. "Is he good in bed?"

"I am not overly experienced in such areas, but from what I have heard to compare, yes." The girl beamed. "He can be commanding and gentle."

Felicity chuckled. "Good."


	6. The German Englishwiman

Island at War

Chapter 6 – The German Englishwoman

The young Baroness had been a month on the island of St Gregory. She was showing more and unable to hide it. She waddled about the town. The weather was starting to turn and she wrapped the coat about her shoulders more.

Mr. Dorr was riding in on a bicycle. With him was a younger man in a British uniform. She looked up from where she had been looking into a window as they passed. Across the square was the hotel of St. Gregory. It had been taken over by her husband and his officers as their office building.

She sighed, stomach growling a little as she walked forward. The guards stopped her, but Lt. Walker stepped forward. "She is the Baroness. Let her pass." He barked in German. The men moved and she looked back at the young man in the officer's uniform.

"Thank you." She said in German.

"We have not been introduced." He said coming to her side and walking with her. "I am Oberleutnant Sebastian Walker."

"Baroness Von Rheingarten."

"You seem young. I have seen you around the Senator's house."

"Yes. I have been there much of late." She looked at him. "Can you bring me to my husband?"

"Of course."

He knocked the door of the largest room. "Enter." Came the reply.

He opened the door and she stepped in. Her husband was seated with many papers about him. He did not up at the intruder. "Well what is it?"

She smiled a little. She wondered how often his officers irritated him. "I am sorry is this a bad time?"

His head snapped up. "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked regarding her as he sat back.

"I was in town and…"

"No I meant my offices."

"I…" He shook his head and rose to his feet. "Come I will take you come. You must be weary."

"I only just got here and…"

His eyes narrowed at her. "What?"

She looked back and saw the door shut. "I have not seen much of you Heinrich. It is terribly lonely at Sous Les Chenes." She said.

He smiled a little. "I never thought about it. I am in need of some food. Join me for lunch at the café?" He asked.

She nodded.

He took her arm and they walked out and down the street to the café. His hat was firmly on his head as they walked together. She looked like a large doll beside him, petite, and more than a foot shorter and half the breadth of shoulders. The small café had been taken over as a mess of sort for the officers and so there was food there. He found a shady spot and helped her sit down before removing his hat and sitting down himself.

They ordered and she sipped her drink watching her husband. "You seem preoccupied." She said. No other was there and he looked at her and nodded. She spoke English knowing her husband preferred it to help his third language become clearer.

"It is war and I am running an occupation."

"These people are kind." She said.

"You are one of them."

"But I am married to you and carry a German child within me. It makes me an outsider as well."

"Ah, but they at least tolerate you." He said.

"They tolerate you as well."

He shook his head. "So far there is nothing to cause problems, but it is only a matter of time."

"You worry too much."

"Do I?"

She shook her head and accepted the food before her. "I love you." She said after the man walked away.

"I know." He smiled a little.

They ate together and then walked back to where Wilf Jonas was waiting. The baron helped his wife into the car and then climbed in after her. "Sous Les Chenes, constable." The baron said.

He took his wife's hand and held it gently, rubbing it with his gloved fingers as she relaxed looking out the window. They pulled up and Mueller opened the door for the colonel as Wilf walked around and opened the door for the young woman. He offered a hand as she stepped out and adjusted the weight of the baby before her.

The child and mother were in fine health according to the doctor. The Baron had made sure she was well to assure himself and her. Mueller looked at her and then at the Baron. "We have a problem." He said.

"Oh?"

He nodded as Lt. Flach came forward holding some clothing. The baron looked at the clothing as did the other officers. The young woman looked up as the Dorrs came out.

"What has happened?" Senator Dorr asked.

"One of our landsers is missing. He was on patrol in the north of the island and disappeared. We found these clothes in a cove near where he was to be." Mueller said stepping to him.

The baron came forward. "I cannot stress how serious this is." He said. "We hope this is not a sign of resistance."

The young baroness looked at them and then looked at Mrs. Dorr. The woman looked pale, but the baron turned and gathered his wife and shooed her before him. They went upstairs and he sighed shutting the door the sanctum where he could be himself. He put his hat on the hook and sighed as he sat down on the bed.

She joined him and sat a little behind him reaching up to touch his temples. He sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure as she caressed his head with soft steady fingers. His head dropped back to her shoulder and he looked up at her.

"This is not well, my dear."

"Why?"

"If my Landser is dead, I will have to kill islanders for it."

"No, Heinrich, you mustn't."

"I have to. The standard is 10 occupied people to one occupier. I would not have that much bloodshed."

He sighed and laid down reaching up to caress her belly as he looked up at her, his head propped on his free arm. "You should rest."

"All I do is rest. I need to do something. I have read the whole library."

He chuckled. He did not doubt it. "Sweetheart this makes the danger greater for you. You must stay close."

She nodded and he touched her cheek.

"Come here." He whispered.

She bent down to him and they kissed. It was soft at first and then fanned into full passion. The Baron loves his wife. They connected on every plane. Something his former wife and he had never done. They had made their sons, but had spent much of their time away from each other. Now he did not like being parted from his wife.

He sighed and pressed his brow to hers. "I love you so."

"Can we fly away? America perhaps? Canada?"

She laughed. "They would kill you for desertion."

"True." He sighed. "If they can find us."

She kissed him. "We will remain here, my love. Our child will be born here and all will be well."

He nodded. It was so easy to forget with her in his arms.

Z+Z

The young baroness sighed. The first snow was starting to fall. She was chilled and sought refuge at a store. Lt. Flach was there and he looked up at the pretty dressed girl. She bought something with Wehrmarks, the money of Germany, and walked out.

Curious he followed her. An islander with German money could only mean one thing. She was co-habituating with someone and they were paying her. He watched her and then joined her. "Greetings." He said in English.

She looked up startled, clearly in her own head. "Hello."

"Where are you headed?"

"Home."

"Where is home?"

"Sous Les Chenes." She said with a shrug.

"It is nearly curfew. You will never make it."

She continued to walk and his arm reach out and caught her. "Who are you living with? Which German?"

"Why does it matter? Who are you?"

"Oberleunant Flach." He said. "Head of the Feldpolizei."

She swallowed. She had heard of him and his sadistic nature. She moved to get away from him. He caught her and pulled her into the alley way. He started to pull at her clothing.

"Stop it! I am married."

"And sleeping with a German? How much do you charge?"

She looked at him in horror. "My husband is German."

He cracked a laugh. "That is not allowed on the island. I can believe you carry a German child, however."

"I do."

"Then you will not be made pregnant by me." He yanked hard on her dress, destroying it and making it hang on her like a rag.

She yelped and smashed her foot down onto his instep even as her elbow found his stomach.

He grunted and she ran to the German headquarters. The men tried to bar her path, but she ducked passed them into a room. She was sobbing and grabbed a pistol from an officer who came to her. Flach came after her and she looked away as she fired.

She missed, but the gunshot summoned everyone and she moved to the far side of the room, near a bookcase, in near hysterics, holding the gun out.

"What the hell is going on?" The Baron's voice cracked over the men about him.

Flach stood by the door. "A woman sir, an islander. She ran in here and took a gun."

"Why ever for?" The Baron asked.

He looked in and could not see the woman, but could hear her. He sighed and walked into the room with Mueller holding up his hands. Though he had his own pistol he was going to try to talk the woman down.

"Madam?" He asked.

"Go away. Don't touch me."

"Who tried to touch you?"

"Flach." She whimpered.

"He is not here." The Baron soothed. "Can you come out here and we will speak?"

"You might shoot me."

"Not at the moment."

She stepped out and his eyes widened as he noted it was his own wife holding and officer's pistol to her own throat. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was shaking so badly she looked like she migh shake apart.

"Lizzy? What the hell are you doing?!" He gasped.

"He…he tried…"

"He tried to what?" He asked holding his hands wide to show he was not a threat.

"He ripped my clothing and tried to…"

He had heard enough. He looked at Mueller after seeing the state of her clothing. "Arrest Flach. I will speak with him tomorrow."

"Sir." Mueller said.

He stepped to her. She looked at him. "Heinrich…I…"

He took the pistol from her and set it on the counter before pulling her into his arms. "Hush now…it is over. He won't hurt you anymore." He soothed, his hands caressing her hair. She sobbed against his uniform and then he felt her slump against him. He caught her arms and eased them both earthwards. She was unconscious.

He moved her so he could pick her up in his arms and moved her to the couch at the back of his office. He looked up. "Bringen Sie den Arzt jetzt hier!" He barked.

He poured some water onto a cloth and pressed it to her face as he knelt beside her. The doctor arrived in short order. "Ja, Herr Oberst?" He asked.

"Meine Frau war fast vergewaltigt worden. Sie hat zu viel Stress. Bitte. Sicherstellen, dass Sie und das Baby sind gut." The Baron said.

"The doctor looked her over and then nodded at the baron who was watching with an expression that he had never witnessed on the Kommandant. The man cared for the young woman. The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Außer ein paar Kratzern, sie ist gut. Ich schlage vor, sie stellen sie bequem und ihre Ruhe für den Abend. Frauen sind oft große Sorgen machen nach einem Angriff. Sie tröstet, Oberst. Sie müssen Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

The baron nodded as the doctor put smelling salts under her nose and she woke with a start, but found arms holding her down. She fought a moment until the baron's soft words came into her thoughts. "Lizzy. Calm yourself." He told her.

She nodded and sighed. "Heinrich." She whispered.

The doctor look his leave. Mueller returned and looked at the girl as the baron poured her some water.

"She looks weary, sir."

"Yes. Did Flach talk to you?"

"He claims it was consensual."

The girl gasped and the baron lifted a hand. "I know you did not betray me, sweetheart. Relax for you and the baby."

She nodded.

"I must take you home." He said.

"I am not sure my legs will…"

He nodded and put one of her arms around his shoulders as his wrapped about her easily. He pulled the blanket about her as he put the other under her knees. Even six months gone with child she still weighted so little to him.

The baby moved against his stomach slightly as he carried her to the door. Mueller opened it and the baron looked at him. "Where is my driver?"

"I shall fetch him. He was nearby." Mueller said.

The baron walked her out the door and laid her in the car. He climbed in and made sure her head was in his lap. Wilf Jonas appeared with Mueller. They got in the front seat and Wilf looked back at the baron. "Where to, sir?"

"Sous Les Chenes." The baron said caressing his wife's face gently.

They drove the several miles and arrived at the Senator's home. Gently the baron eased his wife to a sitting position and then got out. He stooped and pulled her up into his arms and carried her to the house, smothering her protests against his chest.

The Dorrs were in their sitting room and heard the sound of military boots on the stairs. Mueller opened the doors for them and the baron set his young wife in their bed and sighed. "You gave me quite the scare, sweetheart." He muttered.

"I didn't mean to. I…I…he would not leave me be."

"Flach is known for his…over excesses." He sighed. "This time it will cost him."

"He told me…since I was pregnant I would not be with his." She shivered.

"I could shoot him out right."

"No!" She gasped. "I don't want his blood."

"Er versuchte zu vergewaltigen! Was erwarten sie mir zu tun? Schlimm genug als Inselbewohner, ich würde ihn bestrafen, aber meine Frau. Sie glaube nicht, dass ich will sitzen und nichts tun!" He barked realizing he was speaking in German in his stress.

"I won't let you kill him. Perhaps post him elsewhere. This has to be an easy post, perhaps send him to the Eastern Front?" She said.

He blinked. Actually, that was not a bad idea.

He sighed and shook his head. "I will stay here tonight." He said. "I do not need you stressing yourself anymore."

"We are fine Heinrich." She said.

"I worry so." He murmured.

"I know."

Z+Z

The next morning had a blanket of snow on the ground. The colonel went to see his Oberleunant in prison and ordered him brought out to a desk. "Do you know why you are being held?"

"I do not. She consented and then cried rape when she feared her husband would find out."

"Oh her husband did find out." Mueller said with arms folded flanking the baron who was seated at the desk.

"She said she married a German. What fool would marry an islander?"

"She is not an islander." The baron said evenly.

"She is English."

"Yes."

"Than how is she not an islander here?"

"She is from York." The baron said watching the man.

"How would you know sir?"

"I have heard her side of the story. I am waiting to hear yours."

"She is a pretty thing. Her husband is a lucky man. Even pregnant she is a lovely creature. I offered her a lift and she took it, but then began to tell me she wanted out of her marriage and how she needed a man in her life."

Mueller choked a little. The baron looked at him. "So sure you are." He said. "I am sending you to the Eastern Front as a punishment for attempted rape."

"What rape?"

"It was not consensual." The baron hissed.

"What is she to you?" Flach asked.

"She is very dear to me."

"So she gets her marks from you?"

"Yes." The baron said watching Flach like a mongoose.

"I think she is a housewife who is covering her tracks."

"Careful." Mueller said.

"No let him dig himself a hole Mueller." The baron said.

"What do you mean?"

The baron leaned forward. "The next time you wish to make free with an islander, perhaps you should see is she really is an islander."

"What?"

"She is English yes and married."

"And carrying a child that she claims is German. I am sure that it could be. She just is after benefits."

The baron slapped his hand down. "My wife is not a whore, Flach. She is my wife and the child she carries is mine. If you ever try to rape one of the populous again I will make sure your commanding officer just shoots you on the front." He leaned back. "Now go before I change my mind."

Flach left him and the baron took a deep breath. He looked up at Mueller. "Send word to the men that any German who attempts to rape a woman, any woman, will be sent to the Eastern Front. Any child born of unions will be under the care of the Reich."

"Sir."

The baron rubbed his hand over his eyes. "She is so young to see war."

"Yes." Mueller agreed.

The baron returned to the Dorr home and found his wife in the sitting room reading, her feet propped up. She looked small. There was no fire and it was cool in the room. The wind was howling outside.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Reading."

"It is cold." He said rubbing his hands together.

"I suppose."

He sighed and knelt striking tender with a flame and soon had a fire in the fireplace.

"Thank you."

"Just because I am a baron does not mean I cannot make a fire. How are you feeling?"

"Well. The weather here can be oppressing."

"Indeed." He said. He dropped into a seat near her. The door opened and revealed Mrs. Dorr. Her petite form noticed the baron and she sighed.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to intrude."

"You are not, Mrs. Dorr."

"Elizabeth. How are you?"

"Well. Thank you Felicity."

The baron sighed. "I think we should retire, wife. It is dark and you need your rest."

Mrs. Dorr watched him as he helped the girl to her feet. They walked up the stairs to the bedroom. She shook her head. She wondered what the girl saw in the baron.

Z+Z

The baroness went to the prison to speak to Mueller and bring him some lunch. She noted that Senator Dorr was outraged about a prisoner and Mueller shook his head as the girl turned. "That is not your concern, baroness."

She gave him a look and waddled over to the Landser standing there. "Who is there?"

"Eugene Le Salle." Senator Dorr said. "Someone beat him badly."

The girl blinked. "Why?"

"He is a spy." Mueller shrugged.

"Open this door."

"But, my lady, I am under orders to…"

"Do you want to move up in the army?"

"Of course."

"One word to my husband will make or break your career." She hissed at him.

He swallowed, looked at Mueller who was slightly amused that the girl had bullied an enlisted man, and then opened the door. The woman gasped and looked back. "Fetch me water, some clothes, and some spirits."

"But madam…"

"NOW!" Her voice cracked like a whip.

He brought her the items and shut the door. She gently looked at the lad. He had been the one she had seen before.

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"Flach."

She was not surprised. She lifted a cool rag and started to tend his hurts softly as he quivered in pain. She had him drink some of the spirits as well. She pressed a cloth to his face tending his hurts.

Mueller looked up and saluted as the baron walked in. "Well?"

"Flach did a job on him." Mueller said.

"He will face a firing squad." the baron said. "He does not need to be attended."

"Your wife seems to disagree."

"What?" The baron whirled on him.

"She made the Landser open the door. She is attending him now. Let her play nursemaid, Oberst. It does no harm and it helps her feel she is doing something."

The baron narrowed his eyes. "I did not ask for your thoughts on the matter." He sighed. "You are right I suppose. He nodded to the man with the keys. "Open the door."

He did so and the baron stood at the door. "Wenn Sie fertig sind mit spielen bei einer Krankenschwester, möchte ich Sie bitten mit mir?" The baron spoke to his wife pointedly in German.

She looked at him and sighed. "Very well." She smiled and nodded to Eugene. "Rest." She told him. She walked out giving her husband a withering look before walking to the prison doors.

The baron followed her and once they were in a deserted hallway, he grabbed her arms and pushed her into a room. He shut the door and leaned against it looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

"The man needed medical attention."

"Why?"

"Flach beat him."

"He is destined for the firing squad. He does not need to be looked after."

"You wouldn't."

He took a step to her. "I am Kommandant here. Lest you forget, everyone is under my authority and jurisdiction including you." He stood with his arms behind him. "It would be best if you did not undermine that, especially with my men."

"What did he do?"

"He is a spy and maybe killed a Landser."

"Maybe?!" She cried out.

"This is none of your affair, baroness. Leave it to me." He said looking at her.

"But he is a boy. He is my age. Can he not even see his family?"

"No." He said. "He is a spy for a hostile state."

"That is cruel." She hissed and turned away a hand on her full womb.

"This is war."

She turned back and gave him a look. She moved to pass him. "Go to hell." She hissed at him.

He caught her and held her, pulling her against him. He growled and pressed her against the door. "I will not tolerate anyone undermining my authority. Even you." He told her. He turned her and pressed against her. He pressed a kiss to her, a deep bruising kiss that proved his love and anger to her. He then pulled back and hooked his fingers under her chin. He shook it slightly. "Do not cross me again, Elizabet." He said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

She swallowed. So this was the man she had heard from Felicity. She had never seen him being the leader of his occupation before. This man was not the man she had married. This man was the leader of the occupation, Kommandant, and ruler of St. Gregory. She looked away. She did not like this side of her husband. He was a kind and compassionate man, but here, now, he was an Oberst and one bent toward retribution for his Landser, his feelings toward his wife or the matter be damned.

He opened the door and she walked out. He followed her to the car. She got in and looked out the window. He watched her. She was upset, but she needed to know he still cared and loved her. He gently reached for her hand and took it. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Lizzy." He said softy.

She just shook her head.

"Would you rather not know about my work? I will keep you with Mrs. Dorr and make sure you are safe from the war if that is what you wish."

"No."

"No?"

"Heinrich…I know this is not easy. I need time." Her hand went to her belly. He watched her a moment, watching her eyes close. His hand moved and pressed over her own.

"The baby is troubled?"

"Not as much as I am."

"Lizzy. You cannot make threats against my men. I must maintain my authority."

She nodded.

"I do love you." He said his fingers curving slightly.

"I know. I love you too. I am new at this whole being the wife of a military leader. I am sorry I made a mess of things. Can we go home?"

"Yes." He said. He leaned closer. "It was not that big of a mess up." He confided. "Just do not do it again."

She nodded.

Wilf got in and drive them. She continued to look out the window and not look at him. Once at the house she did not wait for the door to open. She opened the door herself and got out, walking into the building, her head down, shoulders slumped. The baron sighed. He needed to speak to her about how this was going to work. He had not expected so direct a head on confrontation with her. Now he would need to speak to her.

He loved her so much, but she could not interfere in his authority and she needed to know that. As the baroness she would not suffer too great a penalty, but still. He sighed. Her heart was too good. He longed for this war to be over and they could settle down as a family and he could work in his vineyards. He sighed. He wondered if they still stood.

He shook his head and followed her into the house.


End file.
